A vehicle, such as an autonomous vehicle, may traverse a portion of a vehicle transportation network. Traversing the vehicle transportation network, or a portion thereof, may include generating or capturing, such as by a sensor of the vehicle, data, such as data representing an operational environment, or a portion thereof, of the vehicle. In traversing the vehicle transportation network, the vehicle encounters other road users. Accordingly, a system, method, and apparatus for interactive external vehicle-user communication may be advantageous.